


The Sun

by maybekatdidit



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy loves it duh, Cuddles, D&D, F/M, M/M, More tags to be added, Music, The Beatles - Freeform, Tornado warnings, he sings too, makeout, steve plays guitar okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybekatdidit/pseuds/maybekatdidit
Summary: Steve tries to keep the geek squad and Billy calm during a tornado with The Beatles and a guitar.Billy thinks it’s hot.





	The Sun

The sirens pierce Billy’s ears as they pull up to the Wheelers house. “Shit. Stupid Indiana..” he muttered. Max looked at Billy, “Do you wanna come in?” Billy growled, “Get out Max.” Max rushed up to the house her hair whipping around from the wind. Billy could hear the wind howling from inside the car. It was tornado season, Billy never had to deal with them before in California. At first he kinda freaked, he’d never admit it though, he was wrapped in Steve’s warm embrace when they went off, Steve held him a little tighter and explained what people in Hawkins normally did when there were tornado warnings. Thats was virtually nothing. 

Billy watched Max go in and didn’t know what he’d do. He didn’t want to drive in this weather, he’d be fighting to keep the Camaro on the road the whole way. Steve would never forgive him if he left this world early. Billy sighed and pulled himself out of his car slamming the door jogging up the sidewalk to the door. He raised his hand to knock but Steve beat him too it swinging the door open, “Get in dumbass.” Billy smiled, “Where are Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler?” He asked. Steve sighed, “Visiting family, I’m watching the shit heads until tomorrow,” Billy nodded. 

Steve lead him down to the basement. The lights flickered, the kids started talking nervously each speaking over the other. “Guys! Shut up. Mike grab a flashlight man.” Mike groaned and ran off up the stairs. The kids all tried to relax, the lights flickered again. Will’s face paled, Steve handed out blankets.

The power went out and the kids were quiet, the only sound was the howling of the wind and the clock on the wall. “Why don’t we uh play the game guys.” Dustin suggested. For a while they tried but the storm was making everyone uneasy. Billy was tense next to Steve trying to make fun of the kids game. “I got an idea,” Steve announced the stood and walked up the stairs. Billy glared at his back, how dare he leave him down here with a bunch of brats and a tornado outside. 

Billy was surprised to see Steve come back down with a guitar in hand, “I can play like three songs but it’s probably gonna be better than the storm yea?” He tried nervously, he sat on the couch and started to tune it.

Dustin was smiling at him, “You can play that thing? You’re so cool.” Steve blushed, “Only a little bit,” Mike and El shared a blanket, Lucas and Max nervously doing the same. Billy glared at Sinclair but didn’t say a word just sat on the couch and watched his boyfriend.

He began the first chords of  _ Here Comes The Sun  _ by The Beatles. Billy’s breath caught, warm California beaches washed over him, bright skies and his mom dancing in the livingroom to this song, singing softly, her curly hair bouncing as she swayed and cooked dinner. He swallowed the lump in his throat and listened to Steve play and sing the lyrics softly.

 

_ Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo) _

_ Here comes the sun, and I say _

_ It's all right _

 

Steve glanced at the kids who were watching him more relaxed and intrigued. 

 

_ Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter _ __   
_ Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here _ __   
_ Here comes the sun _ __   
_ Here comes the sun, and I say _ __   
_ It's all right _ __   
_ Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces _ __   
_ Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here _ __   
_ Here comes the sun _ __   
_ Here comes the sun, and I say _ _   
_ __ It's all right

 

Billy watched Steve with curiosity, how come Steve never said anything about this? Why was this a first he’d heard of it? He watched Steve his eyes shut softly, his mouth forming the lyrics with ease, gentle and meaningful, the kids watched him with astonishment, their bat swinging hero could play a tune. 

 

_ Sun, sun, sun, here it comes _ __   
_ Sun, sun, sun, here it comes _ __   
_ Sun, sun, sun, here it comes _ __   
_ Sun, sun, sun, here it comes _ _   
_ __ Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

 

_ Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting _ __   
_ Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear _ __   
  


_ Here comes the sun _ __   
_ Here comes the sun, and I say _ __   
_ It's all right _ __   
  


_ Here comes the sun _ __   
_ Here comes the sun, and I say _ __   
_ It's all right _ _   
_ __ It's all right

 

He finished the song and looked at the kids. The power flickered back on, “Nice!” Lucas said, Dustin clapped for Steve. “Dude I didn’t know you had some pipes.” Steve rolled his eyes. They then got right back to their game, Steve still played aimlessly as everyone relaxed.

The next day at Steve’s house Billy thought to bring it up again. “So guitar huh?” Steve turned red, “My grandpa taught me some when I was a kid, always calmed me down y'know.” Billy nodded, “You were great.” Steve kissed him, “Thanks babe.” Billy smiled and kissed back. “It was kinda hot too,” Steve laughed and pushed him down on the couch. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lmk what you think in the comments and check out my other Steve/Billy fics!


End file.
